Dyn
Dyn est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Il est un Guerrier Lourd et peut être recruté dans les Dunes de Sahma. Histoire Dyn était un prêtre guerrier de Dipan, fils du commandant Guilm et de Sylphide. Son père sauva la vie de sa mère en utilisant le rituel de Transfert d'âme. Lorsque Sylphide a été tué par un revenant au cours du Brouillard de Niflheim, qui commença en 599 CC , Dyn jura de la venger. Il partit à la recherche de la porte aux Enfers, joignant ses forces à Seluvia et Chrystie au long du chemin. Quand ils avaient finalement repéré la porte, Dyn fut emprisonné de l'autre côté et torturé à mort par Hel, reine de Niflheim. Seluvia et Chrystie furent incapables de l'aider, mais ils se mirent à chanter les louanges du courage de leur ami partout où ils allaient. Dyn est profondément reconnaissant envers Silmeria de l'avoir sauvé de la tourmente de Hel. Il croit que les Dieux et les Humains ne sont pas si différents : il ya du bien et le mal, et du vrai et du faux entre les deux. Il voit aussi Midgard comme un lieu de récolte pour Asgard et Niflheim : le premier prend le meilleur, tantdis que l'autre prend le reste. Il voudrait le protéger de ce sort, sans prendre parti. Néanmoins, il estime qu' Asgard et Niflheim sont nécessaires pour le bon fonctionnement du monde. Sans eux, les âmes humaines transmigreraient indéfiniment, et le monde stagnerait. Combat Dyn est un personnage digne tout au plus. Il apprend ses meilleur attaques assez tard, ce qui est un inconvénient et il n'y a rien d'autre qui le démarque des autres . Il rejoindra votre équipe avec une Epée tranchante, Casque de fer, cuirasse, Gantelets et jambières en métal. Sa compétence initiale est Régénération de santé. Attaques *Vif Poignard -initial- *Coupe Franche -initial- *Cascade Sanglante -initial- *Casse Bras -niveau 6- *Gifle d'Acier -niveau 14- *Swing Brutal -niveau 23- *Plongeon Aérien -niveau 31- *Influx Dorsal -niveau 40- *Rayon Terrifiant -niveau 48- *Sonic Edge -Porte Divine- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Dyn utilise le Soul Crush standard des guerriers lourds : Evocation de l'âme. Il dira "I'm gonna put everything into this!" avant de l'exécuter. Lieu de la relique Une grande épée trouvée à la sortie Est des Dunes de Sahma. Dyn a 50% de chance d'apparaître. Zunde et Aaron sont les autres options possibles. Il dira "Je sauverai Midgard du danger !" quand vous le matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de le libérer , Dyn demandera " Alors, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ? " Si vous choisissez de le libérer, il dira: "Alors, c'est la fin . Vous allez me manquer." Après avoir été libéré, Dyn apparaîtra à l'auberge Coriander. Il vous donnera une gemme de terre si vous allez le voir pendant le chapitre 5 ou 6. Conversation Dyn peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des quatre personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : sa mère Sylphide (deux versions possibles ) son père Guilm, la Reine Phyress de Dipan et son ancien compagnon de voyage Chrystie. *'Sylphide (1)' :Dyn: Forgive me, my mother. If only I had come back in time... :Sylphide: Compared to the whole world, my life is of little value. You did the right thing. I'm proud of you. *'Sylphide (2)' :Dyn: Mother, I'm sorry, but I cannot think of that man as father. :Sylphide: I am sorry, Dyn. I do not want to be any more of a burden to that man. *'Guilm' :Dyn: Warrior Guilm, had it not been for you, my mother would've died. I would never have been. I thank thee. :Guilm: You have grown strong! You remind me of when I was young! *'Phyress' :Phyress: If you are his son, it must have happened when we travelled together on that journey. But when? *'Chrystie' :Dyn: You again! It seems we have been cursed to meet again and again. :Chrystie: Oh, shut it! You think I want to be fighting next to you? En dépit d'avoir été leurs ami et compagnon de voyage, Dyn n'a aucune conversation avec Seluvia. Etymologie Dyn peut être dérivée de «Dean», qui désigne une personnalité dans une institution religieuse ou savante : un nom qui convient pour un prêtre guerrier. Divers *Dyn a la même voix qu'Aaron, Zunde, Psoron et Farant. Ainsi, ils partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Il semble que Dyn a eu une relation amicale moins forte avec Chrystie, peut-être à cause d'une antipathie personnelle, ou parce qu'il croyait qu'elle et Seluvia étaient responsables de sa mort. . Dyn est l’un des héros qui devinrent légendaires pour leurs contributions durant le brouillard du Niflheim (qui commença en 599 C.C.) Selon les ménestrels de la ville, il risqua sa vie pour fermer le passage entre le Niflheim et Midgard Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.